Shopping!
by Tsubacci
Summary: AU/AT "Bella, let's go shopping together!" Alice piped. "Alice, I don't think my closet can take it anymore after the last spree," Hell, even the spare room became my own walking closet. "Silly Bella, we're going car shopping."


Twilight - 'Shopping!'

**summary:** (AU/AT) "Bella, let's go shopping together!" Alice piped. "Alice, I don't think my closet can take it anymore after the last spree," Hell, even the spare room became my own walking closet. "Silly Bella, we're going car shopping."

* * *

"Bella, let's go shopping together!" Alice piped.

"Alice, I don't think my closet can take it anymore after the last spree," Hell, even the spare room became my own walking closet.

"Silly Bella, we're going car shopping."

I froze still, eyeing at the small vampire. _Car _shopping? 'Well it couldn't be as bad as clothes shopping!' my inner voice remarked. 'You wouldn't have to try anything on!' I laughed at my last thought, but then looked at Alice. She was waiting for an answer. "Fine."

I surrendered. There. Alice giggled, and dragged me out of the house before I could say anything else. I saw that she drove her yellow Porsche that Edward had promised to give her last Christmas after the Volturi fiasco. Really, what more could Alice want? She had the freaking Porsche already! PORSCHE! And they said that they wanted to be discreet. Yet everytime the Cullens drove to school without Edward giving them a ride, suddenly the school became a car showroom. It was ridiculous. Alice and I were already seated and belted, and she cranked the stereo up. She was playing a Britney Spears song, and singing along with it.

For once her music was actually bearable; and the song was surprisingly catchy. I didn't dare sing along though, who knows what can happen. A shopping day with Alice can feel as if you went to a bar and drank everything that was on the menu, no matter how strong it was. I knew if I started singing, by the end of the day I'd feel so drunk although I never did _drink_ anything alcoholic.

She was driving over a hundred miles per hour. I gotten so used to the Cullens over-speeding through the highways, that I no longer felt nauseated or headache-y anymore. I stared at the window to my right, and then recognized the "Welcome to Kalaloch!" sign, then the "Welcome to Queets!" a few minutes later. I glanced at Alice. "Where _ARE_ we going?"

Alice didn't bother to look at my direction, and continued locking eyes with the road and singing. "We are going to...Hollywood."

"_Hollywood_? HOLLYWOOD?" Great. This is just _great_. Charlie would definately ground me. And I had just gotten off of probation. No, not just ground me some more, I think he'd actually handcuff me to my own chair while at it. And then send the National Guard to guard me! And then-

"All the nice dealers are down in Hollywood," Alice remarked. "And I heard the cars are waaay cheaper than the ones in Seattle or Portland."

"But Alice," I hissed. "Hollywood; do you realize that it's OUT OF STATE? Not even CLOSE to WASHINGTON?"

She was quiet. "Yeah" was all she said, and she chuckled. "Don't dare calling Edward, he's not here at the moment."

Damn it. No one can rescue me now.

She let out a small laugh. "Bella dear, don't _worry_! Have some fun, can't you?"

"I can't." _Have fun_? Really, kidnappers never say that. If only Edward can read my thoughts, he would've recognized my SOS and chased down Alice by now. Too bad he couldn't. I let out a deep breath, and just "enjoyed" the ride. Where was Edward anyways? I don't think he went hunting, or did he? He just went hunting _yesterday_, so that couldn't be it. "Where is Edward anyways?"

"He's having some brother-to-brother time with Emmett and Jasper." the vampire next to me replied. I laughed at her answer. It was rare for Edward to go hang out with his brothers, because he obviously was stuck to me all the time. I felt selfish at the thought. Maybe Alice kidnapping me was for him to take a break from me? Now, that just made me even feel more horrible.

"No Bella, don't tell Edward that! He'll be so upset!" her golden eyes glared at me, but then she grinned. "I didn't take you out because Edward was tired of you, I took you out because I was damn bored!"

Oh, so she'd seen. She'd seen me asking Edward after the trip if he'd grew tiresome of me.

"Bella," she continued. "You are like...my _best_ friend. My sister--which is quiet true." She was smiling. "And anyways, I don't think Rosalie would want to go car shopping with me...she's too busy for doing her own boring things. And being at home all the time with a house full of idiotic boys and a sister that didn't enjoy anything I did was driving me insane."

Now I understood.

"So, I picked you to come with me!"

That part I didn't. Out of all the other girls, she had picked me. She knew that I sort of, detested shopping. But with just myself, I loved to go. I just hated how everyone that I go with always picks out the clothes that I wouldn't want to wear or that I knew it would look hideous on me. But if I was with myself, I just felt a euphoria of things; being able to pick out clothes in peace and not having Alice breathing down my neck. I just hope this trip wasn't the equivalent of clothes shopping.

It was two hours later from the time I had been abducted from my house. We were on the Golden State Highway and then now on the one-seventy Hollywood freeway. Ten seconds later, the sign blurred once again and according to GPS, we were on the one-oh-one Ventura and then now were on the four-oh-five San Diego freeway. I touched the window of the car with my palm, and it felt warm to the touch. Outside, it was sunny. _Sunny_. No clouds, not even a wisp. What the hell was Alice thinking? She knows that she can **not** be outside especially in this kind of 'weather'. I did feel a sense of relief that her windows was heavily tinted, enough that the sunlight barely shined in the interior of her 911 Turbo Porsche; yet enough that you can see ouside crystal-clearly.

"Do you realize," I stared at the woman drive irritatedly. "that we're not in Forks anymore? That we're in California; sun-shiny-warm-hot-sunny-sun-beachy California?" I could see that Alice meerly paid any attention to me. "And that I thought you weren't allowed to be in the sun? And that I thought you were, no--_are_--a vampire?"

She snorted. "I know I am."

I twitched. Unless she had a fool-proof plan of not attracting any unwanted attention from the other humans around here-

"So, you're going to go and buy it for me." Her lips turned into a devilry grin. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll provide you with my credit cards and whatever you'll need."

"Alice, please." I pleaded. I really, really did not want to go and get out. I barely even knew the territory. '_Great_,' I let of a sigh. '_Now I'm sounding like a dog_.' Seriously, she could've picked a less attention-grabbing heck of a city besides Los Angeles. I need to get out of this. I _need_ a plan. It wouldn't be too late to call Edward would it? It was only half-past four; he could've been home by now from the hunting trip.

"Bella, don't you _dare_."

I turned to the left to see Alice and her furrowed eyebrows. Her lucid golden-eyes somehow turned into a stone-hard and saturated yellow. I bit the insides of my cheek, thinking what I should do. I really had no ideas whatsoever. My mind was blank at this crucial moment in time. _Ridiculous_. My mind felt the strong temptation and act on the words of "give up". I _could_ just buy her the car. But...

I glanced and Alice's expression had turned into a less-resentful visage.

"Alright, Bella. We're here!" She turned towards me, handed me her purse with wallet inside. "You know what to do. And I want a _fast_ car. A very, _very_ fast car. Be sure to tell the associates that you've been sent be Alice Cullen; they'll show you a series of three cars ranging from slowest to fastest. You know which one I want," She smirked. "and tell them that I want it in anything that's close to white, alright? Good luck!" She unlocked the doors, and literally pushed me out into the open. I was standing before a Porsche showroom. '_Another Porsche? Good Holy Mother of Christ_.' I took a glimpse behind me, and Alice, along with her car disappeared as if in thin air. I was alone! A wave of freedom and the need for rebellion crashed onto me. But then I knew if I did anything, Alice would be here in less than a second; possibly keep me in this place even longer.

A salesman in a suit-and-tie greeted me. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

We both shook hands. "Um, I was sent by Miss Alice Cullen."

He quickly changed his face from a bored "businessman" into a intimidated-someone's-going-to-kill-me expression. "Oh, right this way."

The bald-headed stout man lead me into the showroom, and into a back garage. It was huge, the room. And it was lined with all sorts of Porsches and organized into three rows. I followed him, and we both walked into the back of the room. Just like Alice had said, there were three cars. Each car had a small podium, the face looking to the outside. On each stand were a piece of paper that listed probably all the feautres and technical specs. If I remember, I had to chose the fastest.

I looked at the first podium; a Cayman S Porsche Design Edition 1 at...295 horsepower and 171 miles-per-hour track speed. 'That seems fast enough.' I looked at the MSRP. 'Holy shit, it's almost 70k.' And then there was the second car, a 911 Carrera 4S. As I looked at the paper, I felt as if my eyes were bulging and about to pop. 355 horsepower and 179 miles-per-hour track speed, and the MSRP was an unbelieveable almost 90K. As if that car wasn't unbelieveable. I looked at the third and last podium. It was a 911 GT2. 'With...' I held my breath and scanned the paper. "Holy fuck." I cursed in undisplaced shock under my breath. I turned, but the salesman hadn't heard me. '530 horsepower, 204 miles-per-hour track speed, and this thing costs probably a third of my house.' Seriously, what kind of person would be humane enough to drive this monster of car anyways? Well _obviously_, a vampire. 'Hm,' I thought. 'to disobey or to not to disobey.' I wanted to get back at Alice for driving me all the way to Los Angeles so I can do her chore of buying a car. I can buy her the least fastest one, and make her pissed. But she's probably looked into the future and would have seen me; thus resulting in me having to return the car and buying the right one; which will equal me coming home late, and Charley once again at my throat.

And I surrendered again, folks.

"I'll take this one; the 911 GT2 in Carrera white." The salesperson's eyes looked exactly like mine when I saw the second car. Except that his face was probably ridiculously more hilarious than mine (hopefully). "Oh, and she wants it shipped at her house in 3 hours," I smiled.

The car ride home was less worse than expected; I had no anxiety like I thought I would about how Charley would react when I had come home late. He still never trusted me ever since I had to save Edward from the Volturi. I relaxed into the seat, and closed my eyes--but I was in no mood to speak. Alice had picked me up from the showroom at 3 PM, and we were on our way. By five, we were already in Washington. I seriously had no idea how she still does not get a driving ticket for driving at over one-fifty or more. It was insane. We were in Forks in no time, and we drove up the driveway of the Cullen's white house. In the driveway, was her Carrera white 911 GT2 that she had ordered me to get. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I got out of the car.

"Oh my God, Bella," she turned to me with amazement. "I _LOVE_ you. Even though I already do anyways, but there's always room for more love," her lips were pulled into a satisfying grin. "Holy crap, Edward will _freak_!" She "hugged" the hood of the car, her eyes glittering.

-FIN

* * *

**A/N:** LOL, Edward should at least have her yellow 911 Turbo :D


End file.
